1. Field
The following description relates to an image acquisition apparatus using a camera module and an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image acquisition apparatuses read images formed on an object and convert the images into digital signals. Representative examples of the image acquisition apparatuses include cameras, camcorders, and scanners.
Image acquisition apparatuses may include facsimiles that transmit acquired image data through a communication network and then restore the image data, and copying machines and printers that print acquired image data on a printing medium. In this case, the facsimiles, the copying machines, and the printers may also be referred to as image forming apparatuses in the form of multi-function peripherals (MFPs).
The image acquisition apparatuses read images using a line image sensor or a two-dimensional image sensor. The line image sensor has a structure in which imaging devices for detecting light to generate electric charges are arranged in a line, and an image acquisition apparatus having a line image sensor acquires images in a predetermined area by moving the line image sensor and scanning light in a direction perpendicular to the direction of movement.
The two-dimensional image sensor, having a structure in which imaging devices are arranged in two dimensions, may acquire the entire image through one photographing operation. However, because the two-dimensional image sensor receives light by transmitting light reflected from the object through red, green, and blue color filters, it is relatively disadvantageous for acquiring images with high quality.